


Everything He Knew Was Because of Her

by MimiWritesHerFandoms



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bondage, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7945813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiWritesHerFandoms/pseuds/MimiWritesHerFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam learned a lot from Jess and with Jess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything He Knew Was Because of Her

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN Kink Bingo  
> Square Filled: SamJess

 

It wasn’t like he was inexperienced. He’d been with a few women, well, maybe girls was a better way of describing it, but, really, it wasn’t like he’d never been with anybody. Okay, so maybe two of the girls had been virgins, and one girl had only had one other boyfriend besides him, and then there’d been a couple of waitresses and girls from those bars he’d been forced to sit outside of while his Dad and Dean went in to gather information or grab a beer. But all of those girls had been straight up vanilla sex, get it in and get it done. He’d never really tried anything new until he met Jess.

The first time he’d gone down on a woman it had been with Jess. He was fumbling, clumsy, awkward, and Jess had started giggling after a couple of minutes, pushed herself away from him and chided him for not realizing there was a fine line between making her feel good and making her feel like she was being attacked by a set of those wind-up, chattering teeth. He’d blushed, felt it moving up his neck to his face, his brain and his mouth unable to connect long enough to form an apology. But it wasn’t an apology Jess wanted; she’d pushed him to his back, straddled him and leaned over to kiss him, her blonde hair falling over both of them. She’d whispered in his ear, pulling his hand between her legs, using his fingers guided by hers to describe just what she liked. He’d listened intently, his eyes squeezed shut, imagining his lips instead of his fingers on her. When it got too much to take, he’d grabbed her around the waist, flipped her to her back and shoved open her legs, his nose pressed right up against her, his tongue sliding through her folds, and her taste flooding his mouth. He took his time, didn’t rush, using his mouth and his fingers to explore her, to figure out what made her feel good, until Jess was yanking at his hair, her thighs clamped around his head, crying “yes” in a breathy broken voice. He was a fast learner.

Turns out Jess was too, not to mention adventurous. She was the one who pushed him into a corner of the dressing room at the Big and Tall store in the mall, dropped to her knees and sucked his cock until he came with a muffled grunt, knees shaking, and sweat dripping off his brow. He was the one who’d wanted to tie Jess to the headboard, just to see what it was like, not realizing they’d end up a satisfied, spent mess tangled together in damp sheets after a nearly two hour session that wrung her out and had him harder than he’d ever been, slamming into her until they both had the best orgasm they’d ever experienced. And it was Jess who’d begged Sam to spank her, her perfect ass in the air, hands clutching the sheets, her voice shaking a little. The little whimpering sounds she made as his hand connected with her ass put an ache of desire low in his gut and a need in his head he hadn’t known existed.

Everything he knew, he knew because of Jess - slow and easy, hard and fast, making love, fucking, every kind of sex imaginable they’d tried. If he was good at, and he inevitably was, it was because of Jess.

God, he missed her.


End file.
